


do you even lift bro

by itotoro



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, genfic as heck, oh and sooyoung waterbends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/itotoro
Summary: Sooyoung has a whole ocean of love and patience for her members. If that means entertaining random questions and doing some sneaky waterbending at half past midnight, then so be it.Sooyoung waterbends!AU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	do you even lift bro

"You're a waterbender, right eonni?"

The situation is this: Sooyoung, on her phone, sitting on the sofa of the dormitory. Heejin, on her phone, not on the sofa but laying on the floor, feet propped up on the space beside Sooyoung. So maybe on the sofa.

Heejin just asked her a question.

"Yeah?" Sooyoung squints at the younger member, who is squinting at her phone. Heejin isn't the type to ask questions for no reason; Sooyoung could hear the gears turn in her head.

"How good are you at waterbending, eonni?" Heejin is still furiously scrolling through her phone. Sort of impolite, but that's fine, Sooyoung has a whole ocean of love and patience for her younger members. A whole ocean.

"I never formally learned," Sooyoung locks her phone and taps it on Heejin's left big toe, "but I can do some tricks. Why?"

"How much water can you bend, eonni?" Heejin is still scrolling furiously through her phone, now typing just as furiously.

There's curiosity now, aside from the irked feeling that comes with being used as a question and answer bank. What is Heejin up to?

"I can't bend anything heavier than Yeojin," says Sooyoung, "so don't-"

"Can you bend ten liters?" Heejin interrupts.

A whole ocean of love and patience. "Yes," Sooyoug presses her lips together in a semblance of a smile, more annoyed than anything. "But I'm not bending a person-"

"Really?" Heejin looks at her, eyes sparkling with wonder.

Something is up. "Yes-"

"Be right back!" Heejin, in seconds, pulls her feet off the sofa and sits up, pushes herself off the ground before running to the corridor of their rooms.

What? Sooyoung's eyebrows crease.

A whole two minutes pass and Heejin does not return.

Sooyoung opens her phone, opens the SNS. It's half past midnight and there are twenty messages from twenty different people, all she plans to respond to in the morning. On instagram there's a new post of LOONA by a radio show from the other day. She hearts it before locking the phone and dropping it on the sofa.

Being a waterbender is something Sooyoung mostly keeps under wraps. It's not something she's proud of or excellent at, but it's like a fire extinguisher: only for emergencies.

It was a secret until Chaewon almost burned their kitchen down. The smell of smoke and sight of an accidental flambé still riles her up to this day.

There's the sound of Hyejoo's pitched whine coming from Chaewon's room. Nothing out of the ordinary except that it's already so late in the night.

Maybe she should turn in for the night, head to bed. Her fingers are tingling though; Heejin's questions are making her think.

"Eonni!" Heejin slides in from the corridor, arms wobbling as she tries to steady herself. "Come to the kitchen! Hyejoo and Chaewon-"

Sooyoung's eyes widen. "Chaewon-"

Heejin waves her hands. "No, there's no fire." She takes Sooyoung's hand, pulling her off the sofa, "but this is going to be lit!"

Sooyoung snorts at the quip.

Heejin leads her through the corridor to the kitchen on the other side. There's no smell of smoke (as it should be); instead there is Chaewon with her camcorder and Hyejoo with something in her arms.

A watermelon?

"So eonni," says Heejin, "I saw on the internet that a watermelon is around 92% water. So since you're a waterbender, you might be able to bend it-"

"Split it in half," says Hyejoo without even a pinch of respect. She plops the watermelon on the kitchen counter, knocking on it with two taps of her fist. It makes a dull sound.

Sooyoung doesn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. "So," she says, "you want me to bend a watermelon?"

"Split it in half," says Hyejoo, "it's still mine. I want to eat it."

"Yes eonni," says Heejin, "can you try it?"

Chaewon's eyes are fixed on the camcorder, pointed in Sooyoung's direction.

Sooyoung really loves the younger members. Even if they can be absurd sometimes.

"Okay." Sooyoung takes a step towards the watermelon, places a tentative hand on it, then concentrates.

The water inside a watermelon is fixed inside delicate watermelon flesh, different from tap water and definitely not as malleable. If she were to bend the watermelon for real, it would crush all the flesh and leave them with watermelon purée.

But Hyejoo wants to eat it, so Sooyoung will think.

"I'll split it in half," says Sooyoung. None of the other members, not even Hyejoo, says a word. Sooyoung feels their eyes on her, the silence charged with anticipation.

Now, the sneaky part. Sooyoung closes her eyes, senses the droplets of water remaining on the kitchen sink. An amount of water the size of her thumb should be enough and inconspicuous. She draws it in with her breath, feeling it travel from the sink, behind the girls, to the kitchen counter. It crawls up until it meets the watermelon.

The she moves her hand. The water pokes a tiny hole before slicing the watermelon's tender flesh from the inside. Sooyoung leads it across the diameter of the watermelon, careful not to poke its surface.

"It's taking a while," says Hyejoo.

Sooyoung resists the urge to crush the inside of the watermelon. Instead she finishes her slicing, bending the sink water back out of the watermelon. It pools inconspicuously behind it, away from the sight of Chaewon's camcorder.

Now it's child's play: Sooyoung lifts her hand, focusing on the particles of water in the rind of the watermelon, and gives it a quick tug.

It splits cleanly in two.

"Eonni!" Heejin exclaims as Hyejoo and Chaewon squeal in delight. "You're so cool!"

Chaewon is hugging her from the side and Hyejoo is pulling drawers open, fishing out four spoons. One spoon finds its way to Sooyoung's hand. Hyejoo wastes no time scooping out spoonfuls of watermelon flesh to eat, and Heejin's eyes are crinkling with excitement as she matches Hyejoo's pace.

The watermelon is sweet, and waterbending is pretty cool if it can make her members this happy.

"Can you bend people?" asks Chaewon.

Sooyoung's eyebrows furrow. "No."


End file.
